


The Amazing Adventures of Thonk Wilcom

by MarigoldMacaroons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Bad Puns, Franklin Bro's, Gen, Potatopia, Thonk Wilcom, Yura Nord, bad bad BAD puns, but hi welcome to inside jokes, honestly im confused why you'd read this if you aren't khg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldMacaroons/pseuds/MarigoldMacaroons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark age of the law, only one lawyer Wilcom through...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Adventures of Thonk Wilcom

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I promised my friend I'd write this and goshdarnit i will. 
> 
> You have to realize how my best friend and I are: we're memes. we're giant memes. we are memes incarnate. we have so many weird inside jokes that we forget some of them.
> 
> Anyway, onto Thonk Wilcom and Yura Nord. so somedays, for us, the height of comedy is intentionally misspelled words. I don't really remember how it happened, but I think I said "Thonk!" to her [thank], and her reply was "Wilcom!" [welcome]. I mentioned it sounded like an ace attorney character name and???
> 
> I asked her what Thonk's assistant should be, and her only reply was "You're a nerd. :P" So obviously, Yura Nord. 
> 
> Also we binge-watched most of the Hoenn anime one night and we thought the Franklin twins were hilarious for some reason.

He knew it was going to be hard. If he wanted to live the easy life, he wouldn’t have become a lawyer. But he was going to make it through this trial, one way or another. 

“Thonk, you don’t even have a strategy.” A familiar voice chided. “Luckily, I do.” Yura Nord was her name - she’s been his assistant for 2 years. Technically her occupation is a programmer - she picks up odd jobs here and there - but she spent more time in the courtroom most days. 

“What’s the plan, then?” Their client was Forrest Franklin, accused of murdering his identical twin, Forrester Franklin. The evidence was sparse, but every piece pointed towards Forrest as the killer. But there was a feeling deep in his gut, something didn’t seem right.

“I noticed something that seems off…”

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

It had been a whirlwind trial from start to finish. Proving Forrester had taken his brother’s sweater was a doozy to begin with, but the drama didn’t end there. Turns out Forrester was attempting to murder Maxie, while masquerading as his brother to pin the crime onto him. His murder would have been justified self defense from Maxie, if he had not interfered with the crime scene. 

After the exhausting 3 days came to a close, Thonk and Yura went to celebrate with some dinner. It was their usual place - Potatopia. 

“Hey, good work out there. I’m really proud of you.” Yura said suddenly, her voice far too sincere. 

“What’s gotten into you? Did some alien come and replace you?” He didn’t really think about his words before he said them, but in hindsight it was stupid. “Uh, I mean, not that I mind the new Nord. Thank you, really.”

“It’s just… I was wondering why you even do this sometimes, y’know? If I did it too often your ego would be way too inflated, but you really do inspire me sometimes. How you can fight for you clients with such vigor.” They’ve always had an understanding between them, that all of the barbed statements were jokes, and that they did really respect each other. But it still felt nice to hear it straight from her mouth. “Anyway, you’re welcome.”

“No no no, it’s pronounced Wilcom!” He’s chuckling to himself, and he has that stupid grin. He uses that same joke every single time someone says “You’re welcome!”. Somehow he always thinks it’s clever.

“I’m not even going to pretend to agree with that I’m so offended.” She finally managed to say. “You’re a nerd, Thonk.”

“No no, Yura Nord!” She’s amazed she didn’t see that coming.


End file.
